<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God complex by AnnsGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738943">God complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnsGhost/pseuds/AnnsGhost'>AnnsGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gods, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnsGhost/pseuds/AnnsGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft, but irl with the dream team.<br/>A new Minecraft world gets created. People wake up at spawn, but their only memories are their instincts. Almost everything is like in the game, just bend to work in real life.<br/>Warning: Violance, swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. World mechanics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walks down a long, colorless, medieval looking corridor. It´s cold. Light from the big windows illuminate everything so well, he feels like somehow reality has turned off shadows. As he walks further toward a big, dark wooden door, he looks out the many windows to his right. He´s so high up in the sky, that all he can see is the gradient from white to blue and big, fluffy clouds. His black, purple shimmering armor, his sword and his shield feel heavy. Even his thick, matt green coat seems to slow him down. His chest raises heavy with his breath. How did he even end up here? How did it start? When did it begin to go wrong?<br/>
~~<br/>
A blonde boy with piercing green eyes and a face full of freckles wakes up. He lays in a warm field. A few trees rustle with the small breeze. He sits up and looks around. It´s just nature. He feels like he´s been born into many worlds before this one, but no matter how hard he tries to remember, he can´t seem to find anything at all. All he knows is he´ll build a house, build a life. He stands up, patting his green hoodie clean. Time to get some wood.<br/>
-<br/>
The area Dreams house is going to be build on isn´t even laid out completely yet, when another human shape sits up in the field. He runs over to them. It´s a brown-haired boy, wearing blue and some big white goggles. He seems familiar. He says his name is George.<br/>
-<br/>
Two beautiful houses stand there, the wood and stone look orange through the sunset. Dreams house is simple. Pale white stone, wood, green details. Georges house got many forest elements. Mushrooms, toadstools grow on the wood and vines slowly make their way across the stone. The insides of their houses are cozy, warm, bright and most importantly, safe. Once the sun sets, the feeling of threat sets in for both of them. They wait on the first floor inside Dreams house, looking out the window when moving skeletons, unnaturally big spiders, zombie looking creatures and some green shapes stroll around. They don´t talk about it, but they both feel how this word works. They go to sleep right after, they share a bed, Clay´s the only one who has gotten one yet.<br/>
--<br/>
Moring comes surprisingly quick. They´re awakened by voices outside. Two more people. George goes to greed them like Dream did with him. He shows them places to build their homes. Dream, for some reason doesn´t dare to step outside. He picks up a slightly bend ceramic plate and makes two holes in it to look through. Only then he manages to meet the newcomers.<br/>
-<br/>
It´s two other boys. One has light brown hair, pale eyes and wears a colorful sweater and a clock as a necklace. He says his name is Karl. The other one has dark brown hair, not as dark as George though. His skin is tanned, his eyes muddy green. He introduces himself as Sapnap. He wears baggy clothes in white-black combo and he´s waring a bandana in his hair, the ends of the fabric on the back of his head are long. They move with the breeze that comes to them from the beach near them.<br/>
-<br/>
Karl and Sap build a big house together between the beach and Georges house. There´s not too much space but they manage to create something beautiful. In the meantime George had begun a path that stretches along quite a distance. Occasionally, him and Sap are fighting over the simplest things. Not in a truly angry manner, rather friendly teasing. It seems natural. Dream made a field for wheat, carrots, potatoes, and melons, along with a cowshed. They have no animals yet though.<br/>
-<br/>
Karl and Sap got the second bed they managed to make, George stayed with Dream for the night again. Clay can´t answer to him why he decided to put on a mask. George thinks it looks stupid. Dream shows his face to him with no problem, so why the shyness? The brown-haired boy insists that Clay makes it look at least little bit bearable. So, George carves a little smile under the eyes. Dream looks at the ceramic plate for a while. He thinks he likes how it looks.<br/>
---<br/>
They had built a beautiful, big city. Dream can´t remember how long it has been since he woke up for the first time. It´s been long. Through all the other people that woke up in this world, through all that had happened, through all they had built, Dream enjoys being with George and Sap the most. He barely ever puts his mask down. Right now, it´s night, but no one´s really afraid of it anymore. The hole city is perfectly light up. Monsters are afraid of light. Dream wanders along the path George made, it´s now so much wider and longer. He likes thinking back.<br/>
-<br/>
There are a lot of houses in the town. Everyone has their own style of building. Dream likes how every part of town looks different. There´s a lot of farms, towers, gardens, other buildings. Even a small castle, an arena and a church.<br/>
-<br/>
There are well over 10 people living in this world now, including Dream, George, Sap and Karl. There´s this pink haired man who owns the arena, two children that run around making a mess all the time, a man with white eyes who lives in the castle, two girls with pale hair who are building up a bakery, and a mysterious pale blonde man who crafts artificial wings and lives on a mountain.<br/>
-<br/>
One thing they found out is that dying doesn´t mean being dead forever. You´ll always wake up on the same field. Dream was the first person to die, he remembers falling through the ground into a cave once. He heard George screaming during the whole incident, up to the point he found himself on the field again. George didn´t leave his side for the next few days after that. At one point, they build a shelter there. A small place with a wooden floor, wooden roof, no walls. Stone pillars in all corners keep the house together. There are 11 beds in that room. It seems to work, because after dying, you´ll wake up in one of those beds.<br/>
-<br/>
The arena is a place for people fight each other. Usually nobody gets killed or hurt for that matter. But it happens rather often that someone gets killed by a monster, drowned after being sucked into an underwater cave, falling to their death, burning or something else. The world outside the town is still as deadly as ever.<br/>
-<br/>
As of lately, things are complicated. It´s not exactly a war, but there are tensions between all the people. It´s just that some feel unsafe, because some people found minerals and made them into weapons and armor. The feeling of being equal is gone. That even got between George, Sap and him. Speaking of which, Dream sees George coming out of the arena. Was he training again? He walks over to him. They decide on a duel. They have to get rid of the buildup tension somehow. Talking doesn´t do.<br/>
-<br/>
They put all their armor down and take some iron swords and lather armor. At first, they fight silently. At some point George gets sick of Dreams cold behavior. “Just talk to me!” George yells out. It scares Dream. “I don´t even know you anymore” he accuses him. Dream gets angry. “You´re the one leaving me to wonder what you think all the time” Dream throws down a couple of hits on George, who blocks all of them off with his own sword. “You´re unfair. You only want to know what people have or haven´t” George finally bursts out. “You want to own everything because you´re the first one to step foot here” his voice is so painfully cold.<br/>
-<br/>
Anger rises up in Dream that the bashes his sword on George as hard, as fast, as mean as he can. George has a harder time not being injured for real every hit Dream lands on him. The handle of his sword gets knocked back into his face. A sharp pain causes Georges eyes to tear up and blur his vision. A few warm drops of blood run out his nose and down to his chin. “George you changed” he says bitter through clenched teeth. “You´re just as weak as the others” Dream takes a swing with his sword.<br/>
-<br/>
The following few seconds feel like forever. Georges sword slipping out of his grip, hi shaking, fearful voice calling Dreams name, Dreams blade slashing down on him. George stumbles backwards, he holds his throat, blood is running down, soaking his blue shirt in red. He drops down, Dreams pulse is quick. He can´t stop just yet. He hits into Georges body a few more times until his faint movement stops. Only the sword hitting his flesh kind of move the corpse.<br/>
-<br/>
Warm tears running down Dreams cheek let him pause. His mind suddenly clears again. The smell of blood let him gag. His whole body cramps as Georges body fades out of existence, like corpses always do after death. The blood stays. Dream wants to scream, but his chest is too tight to breath. He realizes how messed up this was. He wants to go hug George and cry for his forgiveness. At no point should their relationship get to something like this. Not even close to it. He throws down everything and runs to the waking up shelter, leaving his belongings back at the arena. He might arrive before George wakes up again.<br/>
-<br/>
George wakes up with a headache. He´s packed with fear right away. Dying is something he had to get used to already. But it´s usually never because of some other person. It´s always mother nature. George stands up and leaves the shelter in a hurry. He runs into the forest right behind the town and next to the shelter. No one is ever there. It´s dangerous at night. It´s dark, he almost trips a few times. He hears Dreams desperate calls for him behind. He doesn´t know how far away they are, but the adrenaline let him run without stopping. His lungs hurt but he´s just too afraid from Dream. Or rather the cold bloodlust he had never seen in him before. There´s suddenly a little drop and an entrance to a cave. George slips in it.<br/>
-<br/>
It´s a few feet to crouch along a cavern, then it opens into the very big, round cave itself. Veins hang from the ceiling, small glowing flowers illuminate the dusty air. Water drips into small pools of water, moss grows around them. In the middle of the cave there is a small rock formation with some white shape sitting on top of it. It´s lit up as well. George looks up, but there´s no hole in the ceiling. How is it glowing? George steps closer, his steps echo faintly.<br/>
-<br/>
The shape moves, George gasps. Three sets of wings emit from it, stretching to an impressive length. What looks like the back of a head in a hood rises as well. Are those multiple halos floating around it´s head? The thing turns it´s head to face George. Just one problem, there is no face, just a floating white, cracked disc where its face and neck should be. The creature resembles a human in shape. It´s body is stretched, looks like it´s covered in bandages, but it´s barely visible trough layers and layers of floating fabric that seem to be connected to its massive white cape. Golden elements like strings and halo-like rings hang from it. It´s feet look like they had been cut off, or at least they´re disproportionate to the rest of the body. The humanoid looks like it´s floating in water, it doesn´t seem to be affected by gravity at all. As it turns fully, George sees a giant eye on it´s chest. It´s not a real eye, he thinks, it looks like glass and has a what he assumes green, turquoise patterned color. That almost distracts from it´s four arms, that slowly move around.<br/>
-<br/>
The humanoid dashes toward George, stopping right in front of him at the last second. It brings a breeze with it through the sudden movement. The golden strings glide to Georges face, brushing along his skin. George falls backwards, speechless. The humanoid floats over him, the disc almost seems to look at him. George hears it´s breathing, so there has to be at least a face or something.<br/>
-<br/>
This creature emits threat. George feels like he´s about to die. Again. But something´s different. The creature reaches two of his hands out to George, whose breath quickens. A faint voice speaks that sounds like it´s whispers, but its unbearably loud, calling Georges name. It sounds painfully familiar. George screams, he tries to crawl away, kicking and punching, fighting off the creature as it seals its hands around him. He feels like it´s ripping him to pieces alive.<br/>
-<br/>
Clay cries out into the night for George as loud as he can. There is no one at the waking-place. He must have left before he got there. Sapnap runs outside his house. “Dream what´s wrong?” he yells towards him. Dream turns around to him. Sap sees tears flowing down Dreams face behind his masks, how shaky he is and obviously the blood on his green coat and hands. He stops and backs away. Karl wants to come outside as well, but Sap yells at him to stay inside. “What did you do?” he´s more than concerned. His gaze quickly examines the beds in the shack. “Where is George?”<br/>
~~<br/>
Dream pushes the door open. To his further torment he steps into another corridor, looking almost like the one before. Paintings hang to his left. They look blurry, distorted. It might just be his imagination or interpretation, but every painting seems to remind him of something. But what? He presses on to reach the next door further away. It looks like lighter wood this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing persons report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something has awoken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opens as difficult as the one before. Another corridor. This one looks withered, broken. It causes a feeling of melancholy in Dream. He begins to walk faster, the next door is dazzling white. He just wants to reach the end already.<br/>~~<br/>Dream and Sap ride their horses around the city and the lands around it. They don´t find anything. Sap returns to the city by morning to talk with everyone. George might have sought shelter in one of their houses. Dream doesn´t come back until night. He´s exhausted, dehydrated and his voice is hoarse. Sap takes him in for the night.<br/>-<br/>It takes long until Sap had calmed Dream down enough for him to doze off. Karl stays away from Dream. “What do you think really happened? He asks Sap, who silently leaves Dreams side. “What Dream said” he tells him determined. “George never leaves without saying anything” Karl counters. “He´ll come back safe” Nick says, his determination fades. Karl takes Sap in for a hug. He strokes his back while Nick sobs silently. Something is wrong here, Karl knows that.<br/>--<br/>Slowly, but surely George awakens. He finds himself on an incredibly gig mattress. He looks around the room. It looks like an old building, the walls and floor are made of bright white stone. There´s nothing else except this big, round mattress in the middle of the very large, round room George crawls to its end, it´s so soft that he sinks into the mattress. Leaving truly is a fight. He stands on the side of this bed like thing. Where is he? Is it the castle? He´s never been inside. He wanders out the openly archway on one side of the wall. This place does look like a castle. It´s incredibly big and it´s bright. There are windows everywhere, but they´re cloudy. He can´t look outside. No matter where he goes, everything looks the same. Empty, sparse corridors or hallways.<br/>-<br/>George doesn´t panic, he doesn´t even run around quickly. He´s too afraid to make loud sounds. They´d probably echo throughout all the hallways. George gets into another hall. The side of one of the walls leads into a small garden. The small tree is withered, even though a small stream of water flows around it. Movement catches Georges eye. In the corridor on the other side of that garden. Someone wearing a long, pale robe slowly walks out of sight. It´s robe is so long, it gets dragged along the floor.<br/>-<br/>George runs to that person, he think she recognizes them. “Dream!” he calls out as loud as he can as he rounds the corner to where the figure disappeared. In front of George, there is someone standing. Their whole body is covered with the robe, bit his face is clearly visible. George backs away instantly. It´s Dreams face, but it´s slashed with countless, deep scars that seemed to be healed a long time ago. “Dream?” he whispers frightened. The Dream in front of him is way bigger than what George remembers. Definitely. It´s voice barely resembles Dreams. Rough, rusty and quiet. “You weren´t supposed to wake up” it says. George backs away further, his posture defensive, his eyes looming for comfort. “We…we´re fine, George” it says.<br/>-<br/>Sap doesn´t wait for Dream to wake up. He asks Karl to tell Dream that he went out with the horse already when he does. It just bothers him too much that they might´ve not found George because of Dream himself. Sap visits all the places him and George used to visit all the time, but he finds nothing. His worries about George aside, he really doesn´t know what to do with Dream. It definitely looks like he needs all the care he can get. Sap knew he would loose that emotionless face of his that he built up a while back. This is just messed up.<br/>-<br/>Sap lets his horse drink from a river a bit when he swears, he can hear whispers out of the trees nearby. He pats the horse quickly before going up the small hill and into the forest. He goes deeper and deeper into the forest. The whisper stops as he spots a small clearing in the trees. The clearing is strangely bright lit up. There is a opening in the middle of the ground, the dirt around it is freshly dug up. Sap leans forward to peak down, as a small light flies out of it and waits in midair. It looks like a firefly.<br/>-<br/>Out of nowhere a shape seems to unfold itself out of the light. It’s the humanoid from the cave, but Sap doesn´t know that of course. All he knows is that that thing is definitely not friendly. The faceless disc stares right at him. “Fuck…” Sap whispers to himself. He doesn´t move, he just stares at the thing in front of him. His mind is already trying to plan how to get back to his horse and flee, he doesn´t even got his best sword with him. He´s panicking.<br/>-<br/>But with the first twitch his body does, the creature jolts at him. Nick is ready to fight back. He blocks the humanoid from crashing right into him by quickly holding up his shield. It tries to grab him with all its four arms from different directions, but Saps quicker. There´s a gap where nothing´s between it and him, so he kicks as hard as he can at the disc. It goes flying across the clearing, the creature stumbles backwards, Nick falls onto the ground. It´s just a brief pause. Suddenly, when the thing looks back at him, it now has a visible face. A scared face with dead, white eyes, but all the other features are terrifyingly similar. It looks like Dream, or at least how Sap remembers his face from the one time he saw it. Just that it´s skin is to damaged to show any freckles, and it´s hair is way longer than Dreams.<br/>-<br/>The humanoid looks at him emotionless, but Sap knows he made it angry. He jumps up and runs. His voice dies out when he tries to scream. It´s too late anyways. He feels a dull pain in the pack of his head, and he feels his body drop on the floor. Everything goes black.<br/>-<br/>“I´ll go after him” Dream says right after waking up. Karl tells him where Sap wanted to go, and Dream brings his horse in that direction. He rides around for a while when he sees Saps horse by the river. He gets off his. “Sap! I´m here!” he yells, his voice is kind of clear again. No body answers. The hour of Dream running around, now franticly searching for Sap also turn out with nothing. Dream feels like he´s going mad.<br/>-<br/>Heavyhearted he rides back to town, with Saps horse beside him. Karl awaits him confused. “Where´s Sap?” he asks perplexed. Dream sits off his horse, all he can answer with is shaking his head. Dream can´t bare to look at Karl´s horrified face. “Dream tell me where he is!” he yells, Dream stays quiet. “Did you kill him too?” Karl screams in tears, grabbing onto Dream. He´s right about to hit him, and Dream knows that. Karl’s got the right to do so. “Dream” the familiar voice of Techno behind them lets Karl pause. “I need to talk to you” he says, his cold and threatening aura lets Karl shy away. Techno takes Dream to the arena, leaving Karl to get inside his house. Devastated.<br/>-<br/>Soft, even stroking through Saps hair slowly wakes him. He feels the warmth of another person. Finally, his memories kick in and he sits up suddenly. Turning around he looks into eyes that fight back tears. He was laying in Georges lab. “George!” his voice is shrill, he wraps his hands around his friend. Relief fills him for a hot minute before he notices their surroundings. He´s on a big, round mattress in a bigger, round room. He looks around, stunned.<br/>-<br/>“I´m sorry you are here” George sobs. “Calm down, George. Tell me where we are” Sap talks as careful as he can. “I…don´t know. Dream doesn´t talk to me much” George looks at him, mixed feelings are on his face. “Dream?” he asks, George nods. Sap feels that there´s something wrong.<br/>-<br/>They run through the corridors. Saps in front, he pulls George after him, they don´t let go of each other’s hands. Sap almost rounds a corner, but he sees a figure moving somewhere ahead so he quickly retreats. George keeps quiet even if Saps nervousness is more than clear to him. Sap thinks quickly. They don´t have weapons, they just have to find a place to hide for the moment. From then on, they will move around bit by bit until they find something to help themselves with. Too slow.<br/>-<br/>Hands drop down onto their shoulders. The humanoid stands behind them. Sap´s shocked. Did it teleport? It is the same thing that knocked him out, the same face, but it looks more human now, aside from its wings, the halos and four arms. “Found you” it says emotionless. George rips its hands off Sap and attempts to stand in front of him, protectively, even though he´s smaller as Sap. And he´s shaking. The humanoids face suddenly shows a confused emotion. “I´m not going to hurt either of you” it says, it sounds so similar to Dream, it´s scary.<br/>-<br/>It picks both of them up with ease. It carries them each with two of its hands, George on the left, Sap on the right. George buries his hands into its shoulder pressing down his nails as hard as he can, but the creature doesn´t even seem to notice. “You´re not Dream” Sap shouts, as a response its arms grab tighter into his skin. “You need to stop run off” it says bland. “I´ll build you something” It seems to travel around at inhuman speed, it´s floating, never really walking.<br/>-<br/>It puts them down in a blank room George had never seen before. The humanoid closes its eyes and flies into of the room, it´s robe flings open to reveal the eye on its chest. It really isn´t human, at least not anymore. It´s gray body barely resembles a disproportionate human body, covered in countless different scars. The eye glows as it slowly moves it´s arms, the wings seem stiff.<br/>-<br/>Different materials appear out of thin air, the room suddenly fills with grass, trees, flowers, water. The creature build some kind of shack in midair. Once it´s finished, it gets set down right in the middle of this field. The humanoid flies back on the ground, covering itself with the cape fully again. It opens its eyes, looking directly to the two boys.<br/>-<br/>George stares, mouth wide open. Sap is deeply disturbed. “What...are you?” Sap pulls George close. It dooms on him that the creature is far from defeat able. It floats over to them calmly. “You´re making trouble, Nick.” It complains cold. Nick? “My name is Sapnap.” He snaps back, only meeting ignorance.<br/>-<br/>“This is our home. Tell me what you need, and I will make it for you” it offers, the amount of hatred it sees in both George and Sap seems to trigger something within it. “I am your god. I made you. I could´ve made an endless amount of you up here, but you´re only the people I need when you grow into the world” it´s voice is dark with anger. “I don´t want to infect your brains with anything. It´ll be a waste. So, behave” it floats away. George falls on his knees, he´s shaking. Sap is speechless as well, he crouches down to George, taking his hand again. “We´re fucked” he concludes. <br/>-<br/>“Alright” Techno ties his log hair into a ponytail. “Sap and George are gone?” he sits down by the empty bar of the arena next to Dream, who just nods without a word. “Phil and I think there is something out there. A monster we haven´t seen here before” he reveals to him. Phil. The man who builds his own wings, successfully. “A monster?” Dream looks up. “We´re not sure what it is yet, but it sure is nothing like any other creature we know of” Techno explains. “What do you mean” Dream asks again. Techno takes a breath, unsure how much he should tell him. “It´s strong. I think it´s responsible that your friends are missing” Dream immediately picks up what Techno steeling him between the lines. “George and Sap are okay?” his face lights up. Techno gently garbs Dreams shoulder. “I´ll be real with you.” He begins, voice heavy, letting Dreams stomach drop. “They´re either kept somewhere or…” The blonde doesn´t react, so Techno ends his sentence “…or the creature knows a way to kill someone completely. No waking up again.” Dreams body shakes again, he has to breath in and out a few times to calm himself.<br/>~~<br/>The white door opens before Dream reaches out to push it. It reveals plain white corridors, halls, it´s almost a castle. Everything looks the same in every direction. Dream pauses after stepping through the door, looking down every way he can choose. It´s dead quiet. He feels hopeless for a split second, but determination fills him stronger than ever. He runs into a direction and makes his way around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DreamXD supremacy. ty4reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fortress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you defeat a god?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream feels like the rooms, the corridors are looping, infinitely. Somewhere in the distance he hears a voice. Karl. He runs faster, his lungs feel like they are going to burst any second. He has to at least get to Karl in time. Around the next corner, he bumps into something soft. Clouds. They float around, they´re half-way solid. He calls out to Karl.<br/>~~<br/>“Hello Dream” Phil greets them as they arrive at the small house on the mountain. Techno went to meet him, Dream basically invited himself to come along. “George and Sap are gone.” Techno tells him, not even saying hello beforehand. “I told Dream that it could´ve been that thing” he continues as he enters, looking over his shoulder to him. Phil smiles calming. “Come on in”.<br/>-<br/>“We don´t have much” Phil warns, he lays some loose pages on the desk in front of Dream. They´re scribbles, confusing writings. All his courage leaves the blonde once again. “How high is the chance they´re alive?” he asks softly. Phil looks over to Techno, who leans on the wall a bit further away, before answering heavily. “I can´t assure you than” he´s honest. Dream just wishes he would´ve lied.<br/>-<br/>What they gathered really isn´t much. They think it´s intelligent. That´s a problem. Most of the monsters that stroll around the town would usually run right into fire, drown themselves or trigger any traps they have laid out. They´re basically only dangerous if you get into their direct range. An intelligent creature that knows how to abduct someone without leaving any trace isn´t something they could really fight. There aren´t many people that got that heavy minerals gear yet. Dream didn´t want them to. He shakes off those thoughts.<br/>-<br/>“Stop!” George cries out. Sap brakes eye contact with the god and returns to Georges side. They had lost their feeling of time completely. Whenever they´re hungry, food is ready. Whenever they´re tired they can lay down in one of the countless clouds the god had recently littered around the rooms and corridors they´re allowed to walk around in. It´s nice sleeping in one, it´s warm, cozy, fluffy and you float around.<br/>-<br/>Nick and George had decided on ignoring the humanoid as much as they can. It´s getting harder and harder. Sap wants to start fights whenever it looms around them, watching. They don´t go into that new garden it created some time ago either, even if the cold white walls and floors around them make them uneasy. Slowly. They don´t ask for things from it.<br/>-<br/>Since they woke up today this god had been near them. George feels himself loose. He wants something other to eat than potatoes and bread. He wants to stroll around the forest again. He wants to be with Dream again, not this thing that looks like him. Saps presence really keep him from going insane. It´s probably the other way around as well.<br/>-<br/>The humanoid makes its disc disappear again, it shows its cold, emotionless face. In its typical manner, it flies between George and Sap, in high-speed. Maybe it teleported, neither of them can tell. It floats between Sap and him, Georges heartbeat quickens with fear. The humanoid looms over him, staring right into his eyes. George is almost stunned.<br/>-<br/>“One thing that I have to admit” it tells him. “You´re the most beautiful George I´ve made so far” It brushes one of its hands over Georges cheek. It had made many versions of himself -as in Dream- and his once friends. He´s happy he decided on getting them back this world for the first time. Sap acts like he ever did. George is a little scared, but time will do.<br/>-<br/>The god knows there is so much longing in both. Wishes, wants, but they don´t talk. It didn´t really want to influence their minds at all, but if he´s not careful, they´ll go crazy. He might have to read their minds at some point soon. The humanoid starts to think. This is their new home. Maybe new clothing, then rooms for each of them and a lot of gardens. He wants to make different biomes. The god catches itself getting excited.<br/>-<br/>With fingertips, it begins to pull on the sleeves of Georges sweater. George gasps in protest. “Calm down, I won´t strip you naked.” It says dry. Nick makes his way past them, he wants to pull George behind him, but the god holds him back with one of its hands. “Besides, I created you. I know what you look like.” It continues without paying attention to Sap at all. “What new clothes to you want?”<br/>-<br/>George expected to freeze, but his skin barely notices any difference in temperature. It´s neither cold nor warm in here. “Are you cold?” Sap wraps his arms around George. “No, actually it´s the same” he says quiet. “Really? This place is…it´s…” Sap is at a loss for words. “Tell me you wish for warmth, I´ll make it warm” the gods voice echoes to them. They don´t answer.<br/>-<br/>All three of them float on some clods in a room with an incredibly high ceiling. George is cuddled into a cloud above the god and Sap. Sap sits one cloud, the humanoid has more floating around, resting the wings on a few. For some reason, the humanoid decided to materialize some new outfits for Sap first. George watches as some black-white fabric on Saps skin shifts its shape a few times, then it disappears and re-appears in different kinds of fabric. Everything looks baggy, with a royal touch to is. George doesn´t know what to think about this whole ordeal, and neither does Sap. He can tell by the looks in his eyes when he glances up to him.<br/>-<br/>Georges cloud glides down without him really wanting it to. Sap scoops aside a bit. “Do you want something in particular?” the god asks emotionless, George shakes his head. The humanoid reaches out to George, lightly brushing its finger across the light freckles of Georges face. Sap pushes the humanoids hand away, to Georges confusion. The god sighs. George gets dressed in royal, toadstool themed clothing. Surprisingly, he likes it. The soft, thick coat warms him.<br/>-<br/>Sap and George watch the god creating nature in the empty rooms nearby. A snowy forest, a cold wind blows in their direction. A dessert, a wave of heavy warmth reaches them. A rainforest, it smells like wet wood. A big, deep pond. It looks shallow, but it´s absolutely not. Sap hops off his cloud so take a look at the biomes up close, leaving George to sit there, just watching.<br/>-<br/>The humanoid floats by George. “You´re sad” it concludes, George ignores it. It floats up to where he´s looking. “What do you need?” it asks. George would´ve just asked it for a small place to be, in peace, but it hurts too much that they can´t just leave. “So…how long has it been since you brought us here?” Sap calls out. The god looks like he´s thinking ab bit before slowly saying “Time is different here. Down in the normal world about a day or two.” Nicks eyes burn through disgust. “So, you admit to kidnapping us?” he asks loathing. George feels the god emitting a deeply aggravated aura, even if he just sees it´s plain disc, not his face.<br/>-<br/>A quick teleport later, the humanoid towers over Sap. A looming threat lays in the air. “You couldn´t hide from us what we witnessed firsthand” he says dryly to its face. “I can make you forget, I can rewrite you” it warns. George breathes Saps name, he starches his arms out. Sap listens and backs away, but not to George. He escapes into the trees of the rainforest right beside them. It´s hard for the god to follow because of it´s size and wings. George is relieved until the humanoid turns to him again.<br/>-<br/>It´s slow as it lays a hand on Georges head. He gets chills over his whole body. It only stops once he´s let go. The humanoid sits down, not on a cloud, but simply in midair. “You miss the world you know” the god tells him, cold as always. George can´t back away, it´s wings reach around him, they´re not touching him, but they block his ways off his cloud. An unpleasant long pause.<br/>-<br/>“Do you feel anything for the Dream I created?” it asks suddenly. George is too dumbfounded to say anything at first. “I did not make you in a way you should, but you miss him” it pushes. George mumbles “Dream was there since the beginning. There´s just nothing like the connection we build up.” The god grumbles something in agreement, George thinks.<br/>-<br/>In the blink of an eye, the god changes its appearance. It´s body shrinks, it´s skin gets a healthy tone to it. Suddenly, Dream sits there in front of George. He gently takes his ceramic mask off his face, smiling warmly, but fake. It´s his body, his freckles, his smooth face, his piercing green eyes, just his hair is a lot darker, less wavy, and long. George holds his breath. The person in front of him still has all the wings, halos, the strange eye on his chest and that long pale robe. Just it´s body changed appearance, even its voice sounds the same as it talks, this time with surprisingly natural emotions accompanying it.<br/>-<br/>“I didn´t trace the Dream you know of from anybody.” It sounds like it´s in pain. A pain it never dealt with for a long time. “I´m Dream. Him and I, we´re alike” it focuses its tired eyes on George. “Sap and you, you don´t like mw because I tell you what you´re allowed to do and what not. But what´s so different about Dream pushing you around?” is asks, George just can´t answer. The god leans forward, grabbing Georges face with one hand. Its skin is so cold, he feels like frostbites slowly burn through his skin. Faint tears run down Georges cheeks, he doesn´t even notice. “I am Dream. Don´t hate me” it whispers in faked aching.<br/>-<br/>“You´re not Dream” Nick yells, pushing the gods wings aside, finally pulling George away. Sap pulls George by his hand as quick as he can. “My goggles!” George complains. Sap groans in anger. “You don´t need those!” The god throws them over though, and George catches them before they disappear in the tree line.<br/>-<br/>They sit down under a big tree. A few drops of rain run down the mushroom hat on Georges head. He takes it off. “We´re not safe here, nor anywhere” he tells Sap, who accepts it silently. “George…your head” Sap breathes with wide eyes. “What?” George feels around his hair, is fingers brush over something muddy. He flinches. Sap carefully pulls on one of the mushrooms that seem to grow out Georges skin. <br/>-<br/>Sap gets forceful since they won´t budge. A sharp pain shoots though Georges whole body. He screams in surprise. “George! I´m sorry!” Sap panics. “I´m fine” George tells him through clenched teeth. “That fucker planted something into you” Sap says terrified.<br/>-<br/>“Do you see that up there?” Dream looks up at the sky. Techno follows his gaze. At first, he thinks Dream means something about the landscape. They´re on one of the highest mountains, so it´s likely he sees something far away. But he doesn´t mean anything like that at all. Even higher up above their heads, hidden in clouds are “Stairs?” Phil shouts in surprise. “Those weren´t here last time I was up here” Techno tells them perplexed.<br/>-<br/>“Fly me up there, Phil.” Dream asks. Phil looks at him hesitantly. “I´m not your lift. Your armor is heavy, mate” he dismisses. “Please.” His voice is tense. “I want to go up, too” Techno ads. “Techno?” Phil sounds annoyed. “I feel threat coming from up there. If it´s the creature, we kill it” he tells him. Phil looks at both his companions, they have almost all of their heavy gear with them. He sighs.<br/>-<br/>Techno gets up there first. It´s windy, but it´s not very likely for them to lose their balance. Phil carefully flies lower, letting go of Dreams hands once his feet touch the stairs. They begin to walk up, through clouds. They can´t see it´s end and soon the beginning is gone, too. Phil is gone, he flew back to their base, since he didn´t even got a good sword with him.<br/>-<br/>Suddenly the fog lights up, revealing an incomprehensibly big structure. They´re so high up in the sky, the air is thin. How could something this massive be up here without anybody ever noticing? That is if it always was here. Techno is about to push open the big, wooden door, as a soft voice scares them from behind. “Take me with you” it demands. They spin around to look at Karl, who suddenly stands there. He shivers from the cold wind, Dream notices faint sparks coming from the cock around his neck right away, but he doesn´t say anything. They enter.<br/>-<br/>The door slams shut behind them. Inside it´s neither warm nor cold. They walk along the corridor. Even before they reach the next door, a sudden wind blows right at them. Karls voice cuts out mid scream. Techno and Dream turn around to see nobody there anymore. “Fuck” Techno breathes, then the wind appears again, taking him this time. Dream is alone. He yells for them, but the only thing he can hear is echo.<br/>-<br/>“Go on” Dream hears his own voice. Of course, he knows he didn´t say that himself. He´s frightened, but he heads forward. His heart pounds heavy.<br/>~~<br/>Strange that his mind re-lived almost his entire life on this world. Panting, Dream finally gets to a very big, empty room. In it´s middle, Techno stands across from a strange humanoid creature with wings and halos, floating above the ground. Karl stands behind Techno, his eyes are wide with fear.<br/>-<br/>“Techno!” Dream yells as loud as he can. Techno doesn´t take his eyes off the humanoid, it´s about to strike and he´s ready to fight. It dashes forward, Techno cuts on of its arms off with one swift motion of his sword. The creature backs away just a little, it´s arm lands on the floor.<br/>-<br/>Techno´s always in motion to face it directly, Karl runs to safety, but not to Dream. At one side of the room, almost directly opposite to Dream are two other people. George and Sap. Sap holds his hands open for Karl and he runs into them.<br/>-<br/>Dream is more focused on the fight happening in front of him at the moment. His stomach drops as the hand lifts itself off the ground and flies to Techno. The pink haired boy is too surprised to dodge. It rips trough his left leg. Techno falls, screaming in pain. The creature flies above him, with a growl it detaches his other leg. Numb from the pain and blood loss, Techno attempts to strike one last time, only screeching the glass eye on it´s chest, before falling back with a sickening sigh. “Just end it” Karl screams in terror, and the creature does, it slices through Technos throat. His body disappears. Armor and sword clatter on the ground.<br/>-<br/>Anger almost overcomes Dream. The humanoid grows its hands onto its body again, it drops the plate that floats there instead of its face. Pure confusion stuns Dream. He looks in a smiling face. His face. It´s distorted through scars and gray skin, but it´s his. They lock eyes, it´s mouth forms into a sick grin. Dreams eyes widen.<br/>-<br/>It suddenly grabs Sap. Dream runs to it but is forced to stop. It holds Saps head in one hand, letting his feet dangle trough the air. His friend fights as hard as he can, but nothing works. “Why did you come here, Dream?” the humanoid says, again, he recognizes his own voice. “You´re my creation. They are my creation” it screams, chillingly without any emotion. Sap gasps as the grip around his head tightens. In a matter of seconds, Dream hears faint cracking, followed by a scream of agony. The humanoid crushes Saps head. The corpse falls to the ground, along with a lot of blood and flesh.<br/>-<br/>Dream can´t breathe. Karls rough, heartbreaking scream dies out in a painful sound. Dream falls onto his knees, grabbing Saps bloody hand until his body dissolves. The humanoid watches Dream from above, before turning. Dream looks up, shocked. He wants to scream for George. No words leave his mouth. George and Karl run to him, past the humanoid. Dream opens his hands up for them, his eyes tear up. There is nothing he can do. George pushes Karl ahead of him, he reaches Dream first.<br/>-<br/>George gets hit. He doesn´t even make a sound. The humanoid had cut him in half. His upper body lands on Dream. He almost pukes when he sees Georges dark, dead eyes. Karl tugs on Dreams arm, yelling though tears “Run already!” The weight of Georges body disappears, Dream stumbles backwards, he runs after Karl, who just fees in a random direction. They know this god thing is playing with them.<br/>-<br/>They run right into one of the rooms. Fatal error. It only got one entrance. It´s a round room, almost completely empty, like most of this place. They hear the creature nearby. Did it really lose their tracks? “Hide” Dream whispers to Karl. A very silent creak from a bed-like thing in the middle of the room startles them. They turn around as quick as they can, Dream puts himself protectively in front of Karl. They don´t see the inhumane shape of the creature. It´s Sapnaps head. Karl stumbles forward, falling on the mattress. Sap struggles to get to Karl quickly. He holds him, and Karl lets himself collapse. He´s emotionally completely drained.<br/>-<br/>Dream goes to them carefully. He just notices that Sap is wearing some different clothes from the day he disappeared. He doesn´t care about that though. Dream sits down beside them, he´s more near the door, he figures the creature should attack him more than any of his friends. Faintly, Dream feels weight coming up behind him on the mattress. He turns to look at George, who weakly crawls to them. He shies away from Dreams gaze. Is he afraid because of his mask? No, he knows that mask. Dream can´t bring himself to put it off.<br/>-<br/>George doesn´t notice, but the mushrooms on his head are gone. They disappeared when he woke up. Dream jumps up and does a full turn around the room. He feels threat closing in. The creature flies around above them, silently. “Fuck off!” Dream yells as loud and aggressive as he can.<br/>-<br/>The humanoid glides down to them gracefully. “You´ve ruined it” it says dry with cold eyes. Dream points his sword to it, standing between his friends and the treat. “You´re a pathetic god” he says, voice dark through hatred. “You´re not someone to judge” it warns. “No.” George stands up behind Dream. “You though you´re powerful so you just take what you want” Sap tells him in spitefully. “Things could´ve been different if you came to talk to us instead of taking us” Saps grip around Karl gets tighter. The god´s about to defend itself as Dream dashes forward.<br/>-<br/>Glass of the eye on it´s chest shatters, falling to the ground with a pleasurable sound of braking. The god stops floating, it falls on it´s knees. Dream is stunned through the outcome he actually achieved. It looks up at Dream, its face is emotionless, its body looks weak, its wings lie still on the ground.<br/>-<br/>“You are a creation. My creation” it growls in an inhumane tone. “I took you here to give you a better life” It says to Sap and George, who look at it scared. The humanoid flies up again. “Fine. Live this world dying over and over again until it disappears. I´ll be watching” it says, the eye on it´s chest begins to glow.<br/>-<br/>In the blink on an eye, everything around them is gone. They fall from the sky, though the clouds, faster and faster. Dream looks around, he can´t see any of his friends anymore. Sparks fade somewhere above, he guesses Karl teleported or something. George isn´t there. Maybe they´re already in safety. Strangely, Dream feels relieved. He falls further and further, the ground´s there faster than he could´ve processed.<br/>--<br/>Dream blinks into a bright light. He sits up abruptly once he realizes he´s back in the town, in a bed at the waking place. It smells warm and dry, he sees the sun shining bright. “Thank you” a voice next to him startles Dream. George sits on the side of his bed, wearing normal clothes again. “You came to save us” he smiles. Us. Dream drops himself back in the bed, his body is tired though relief. “I´m sorry, George. I hurt you” he whispers. “Let´s just forget about it” George begs. Dream looks at him, George just smiles, but Dream can see how tired he must be.<br/>-<br/>He raises his hand up and George holds it confused with both his hands. “Do you love me, George?” Dream sighs. “No” George says. Dream frowns embarrassed. “I stopped feeling near to you when you began wanting to control everyone.” George lets go of his hand. “Just stop already. Stop longing for power” George stands up, Dream tries to grab his hand, but he misses. “George” he calls out, but George just walks away. “If I would´ve stayed the same would you be…?” he asks loudly. George pauses. “What…your lover?” he turns his head to face Dream again. “I don´t know. I don´t want to think about anything like that if you stay like this” he says and finally walks out of the cabin. Dream hustles out of bed and after him. He smiles at him warm once they walk next to each other. “Thank you, George”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk how I feel about this story. Again.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another small project, there won´t be more then 5 chapters. Ty for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>